


Undercover Lovers

by merry_amelie



Series: Undercover Lovers [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-11
Updated: 2008-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission's aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex, Ula, and Padawan Sue

"What's troubling you, my Padawan?"  
  
Qui-Gon lingered in the doorway for a moment, looking out on the balcony where Obi-Wan had spent the entire evening meditating, before crossing over to stand next to his kneeling apprentice. They'd just come back from an undercover mission that afternoon and his apprentice had said hardly a word since.  
  
Qui-Gon put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, radiating comfort and support. "Please let me help."  
  
Stormy grey eyes looked up at him. "I don't want to burden you, Master."  
  
"The true burden is seeing you like this, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon ran gentle fingers down his braid. "You'll feel better once you've shared it with me, I promise."  
  
Obi-Wan almost smiled then, falling into warm blue eyes. "Is there anything you can't make better?" He reached out a hand to be pulled up.  
  
That was all it took for Qui-Gon's crinkles to come out and play. He chuckled as he lifted Obi-Wan to his side. "I'll make some tea."  
  
Qui-Gon picked the mellow te-li blend he'd given Obi-Wan when he'd been sidelined from the latest Padawan tournament after soundly beating more than a few of the Knights.  
  
Obi-Wan felt better as soon as he smelled the fragrant leaves. Qui-Gon handed him a cup, fingers warm over his own. Obi-Wan could feel the comfort seeping into his pores.  
  
They took their mugs out to the sofa and sat in their usual spots, Qui-Gon to the left of his apprentice. He sipped his tea contemplatively, content to let Obi-Wan tell him when he was ready.  
  
Obi-Wan relaxed into their evening ritual. His Master's soothing magic wove through them both, the Force signature Obi-Wan instinctively craved. "Ah, just what I needed, Master."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled into his eyes. "I'm glad."  
  
Thus fortified, Obi-Wan tried to put words to his disquiet. "This mission was difficult for me."  
  
A typical Kenobi understatement.  
  
They had gone undercover as newlyweds to Meven 3, a lush planet prized by the Trade Federation for its natural resources. By the time their honeymoon had ended, they'd had a Hutt in custody, along with dozens of his hangers-on.  
  
But the mission hadn't ended there for Obi-Wan. He had been in love with his Master for years, and the romance they had played out for Rakka the Hutt's benefit was all too real to him.  
  
On previous undercover assignments, they'd gone as father and son, which hadn't affected Obi-Wan viscerally, since he'd never thought of Qui-Gon as a parent. But this mission's location -- a tropical resort -- had dictated their roles as honeymooners. And Obi-Wan quickly found that it was much easier to work without his emotions getting in the way as they did every time Qui-Gon touched him.  
  
During his meditations that afternoon, Obi-Wan had relived all the touches and kisses Qui-Gon had given him in his guise as a happy groom. Each one was a gift, each one a torment.  
  
He had resolved before the mission to savor their temporary closeness and store it for the empty nights to come. But as soon as Rakka had been captured, he'd had to school his features into impassivity. When Qui-Gon patted him jovially on the shoulder, the bland touch showing him his idyll was over, he found he couldn't set his longings aside the way he'd planned.  
  
Obi-Wan put his half-finished tea on the low table and glanced over at his Master. Qui-Gon had melted into the cushions, ready to spend the night there, should his apprentice need him.  
  
Qui-Gon gripped his fingers in quiet reassurance, the first intimacy they'd shared since the end of the mission. "I could sense your unease..."  
  
Obi-Wan's hand started to sweat. "I thought I'd shielded better than that."  
  
"Your shielding was impeccable, Padawan, but I've known you for ten years now. Do you really think I'd not pick up on it?" Qui-Gon's eyes shone in the half-light.  
  
When Obi-Wan didn't answer, Qui-Gon sighed. "Did I go too far in playing my role?"  
  
This got a reaction. "No, you did just what the mission required." Obi-Wan couldn't keep a hint of bitterness from his tone.  
  
  
"As did you," Qui-Gon said carefully.  
  
Obi-Wan whispered, "But I don't want our honeymoon to end." Qui-Gon's fingers convulsively tightened on his own as he continued. "I've loved you for years, Master, long before I reached Senior."  
  
Deep silence stunned both of them, Obi-Wan needing a reaction, Qui-Gon too overcome to give one. The Moment lengthened beyond endurance.  
  
When Qui-Gon could move, he pressed Obi-Wan's hand to his lips and gave it a ceremonial kiss, usually used to seal bonding ceremonies. "I've loved you for years, Obi-Wan, long before I should have."  
  
Qui-Gon pulled him even closer, until Obi-Wan was cradled to his chest. He seized the Moment and kissed his armful of beloved Padawan with all the tenderness within him.  
  
Ah, this was the kiss Obi-Wan had been waiting for. Qui-Gon had kissed him on their mission many times, but never anything like this. His Master's kisses had been tentative and almost apologetic then, though they'd been convincing enough for Rakka and his cronies.  
  
When he finally came up for air, Obi-Wan grinned into happy blue eyes. "Our first real kiss." He sighed. "It was so hard to hold back on Meven. Everything I've ever wanted was in my arms, in my bed, but I didn't dare cross the line."  
  
"That's exactly how I felt, with the added awareness of being your Master. Qui-Gon chuckled. "But if you had done that thing with your teeth back then, I swear by the Force, I wouldn't have been able to stop with one kiss."  
  
Obi-Wan flushed. "Glad I didn't know that. I was about a nanosecond from coming in my leggings the whole time."  
  
Qui-Gon hugged him even closer. "And *I'm* glad I didn't know that. Even Jedi Masters have their limits, after all."  
  
Mischievous green eyes gleamed up at Qui-Gon. "And I look forward to finding every one."


End file.
